Sexo gay
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Alfred y Arthur eran compañeros de acuarto, Alfred era gay y Arthur un hetero que amaba los pechos, siempre discutían por eso, una mujer o un hombre, sexo gay o sexo hetero. Cuando Arthur acepte intentar con el "sexo gay" todo cambia. *USxUK lemon*


Esta historia se me vino leyendo, como saben o como al menos mencioné en algunos de mis fic Arthur es mejor en el sexo, es cierto, pero Alfred es mejor en el "sexo gay", créanlo o no así es, por eso…si alguien tiene que enseñarle de esas cosas gays a Kirkland es él.

Pareja: AlfredxArthur.

ACONSEJO: Hola niña, soy yo, la degenerada pervertida que escribe el fic, eres amablemente invitada a seguir leyendo, pero esto es gay y tiene un sexo algo depravado, pero no en extremo, si quisiera darle más morbo lo hago, pero me abstengo por cierta amiga. Por eso, cuidado al leer niña menor de quince años.

* * *

><p>Alfred y Arthur eran compañeros de pieza, Alfred era gay y Arthur un sexón tipo hetero que amaba los pechos grandes, siempre discutían porque era mejor, una mujer o un hombre, sexo gay o sexo hetero, todo el tiempo, y si no era ese el tema de conversación se trataba sobre la gordura del americano o de las gruesas cejas del inglés.<p>

-No sabes de que te pierde, amargado.

-¿Sexo gay? ¡Eso es como defecar por detrás! ¿Qué gracia tiene?

-¡No lo es! ¡Y sí tiene gracia!

-¡Si lo es, es una mierda!

-Cállate puto homofóbico.

-No soy homofóbico, no compartiría pieza contigo si lo fuera pedazo de mierda.

-No sabes nada de sexo gay Arthur, no sabes lo bien que se siente…

-No, ni quiero saberlo.

-¡Cobarde, Arthur Kirkland es un maldito cobarde!

-¡No me da miedo maldita sea!

-¡Te da miedo un pene en tu ano!

-¡No me da miedo, me da asco!- se defendía el mayor. -¡Es enfermo!

-Sólo tienes miedo de que te guste, perra.

-¿A mí? Apuesto a que si tuviera sexo contigo gay no me gustaría.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¡Claro, maldito puto!- aceptó Arthur.

Arthur estaba enojado, por eso no pensó en la mierda que acababa de aceptar, sólo miraba que estaba sin camisa y el menor también sin camisa mirándose gaymente, se sentía estúpido, no podía haber aceptado por cuenta propia ser degeneradamente violado por detrás. Pero allí estaba, Alfred ya le estaba bajando el cierre.

-¿Qué haces?

-Algo gay.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿No es muy pronto?

-¿Pronto para qué?- le dijo, el inglés frunce el ceño cuando siente la mano del menor alrededor de su pene -¿Esto que se siente?-susurra con delicia.

-Nada… nothing…-suspira con recelo mientras tira la cabeza para atrás para evitar la calentura.

Alfred, secretamente había estado enamorado durante muchos años de su compañero de cuarto, pero jamás se lo había dicho, por eso, llegar a tocarle la polla era un gran avance, acompañado claro esa cara, esas mejillas sonrojadas, apretó con más fuerza su miembro tratando de embarcar la longitud entera del menor, se ponía durita, como le gustaba.

-Bastard…-suspira con voz sofocada

-Se te pone dura…-se acerca más a él- Se te pone dura Artie… te está saliendo leche.

Arthur mira hacia abajo mientras no se lo puede creer, su verga ya estaba completamente parada mientras la mano del americano sólo le había dado unas cuantas meneadas, no se sentía viril, sino un estúpido pervertido, trató de pensar en que estaba con un hombre, en lo horrible de la situación y que se le olvidara el hecho de sentirse así, pero la mano del americano no lo dejaba pensar. Esa masturbación tan deliciosa no podía dejarlo pensar.

-Cuando tienes sexo gay… le tocas a tu pareja lo que te gustaría que te tocaran -susurró- Ambos somos hombres…nos gusta que nos toquen la polla ¿Verdad?

-Degenerado…ahha ahah- gime con locura.

-Más tú…-susurra apretando más haciendo un sube y baja en la entrepierna del mayor.

-También, cuando dos hombres tienen sexo hacen esto…-Alfred besó los labios del inglés lo que lo dejo algo anonadado, trató de sacar la lengua que el menor había colado en su boca con premura pero se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando siente que le acarician las bolas y el glande más fuerte, no puede evitar abrir la boca como una perra por más.

-Los dos podemos actuar como activos antes de que llegue el momento de follar… le señala sus pezones el americano -Lámelos…

-¡Pú-púdrete!- le dijo entrecortado, pero de un momento a otro entre caricias y alguno que otro grito terminó lamiendo las tetillas del americano, esté sonrió mientras su voz se volvía grave por el placer.

-Además de lo anterior… yo puedo usar tu semen…-se rió, Arthur no comprendió hasta que se irguió hacia delante amarrándose al cuerpo del estadounidense- Para meter dedos en tu compañero…

-¡S-Saca tus dedos aahh!

-Suplica que lo haga….

-¡V-Vete al demonio Al-Alfred, stop, esto es una mierda, este sexo es mierda…! ¡Ahhh p-para!

-Sólo espera…-sonríe, para meter otro dedo lubricado dentro, Arthur no para de removerse.

-¡Te dije que par-pararas!-suplica, eso se siente muy extraño.

-No puedo…- y mete finalmente el tercero tijereteando la entrada, lubricándola, dando círculos en ella mientras siente que las paredes anales del inglés se cierran en sus dedos, su ano era sumamente caliente y delicioso, sus caderas estaban mojadas y podía ver la verga parada de su acompañante, eso era mágico, eso era gay.

-Te ves ricamente homosexual…

-T-Termina de una vez- cuando terminara todo aquello podría refregarle en la cara que el sexo entre dos hombres era lo peor que pudo experimentar o al menos lo de los dedos en su ano era una sensación extraña.

Alfred sonríe besando lo que puede y lamiendo todo mientras el cuerpo debajo del suyo se estremece ante aquellas sutiles caricias, no podía resistirlo más, sólo de tener los dedos dentro de ese británico hacía que su verga se pusiera más dura de lo que estaba, se comenzó a masturbar mostrándole a Arthur como su miembro botaba semen, por alguna razón, el mayor se sonrojó ante eso y su miembro ya pegado a sus caderas se erguía más, los dedos fueron sacados de su ano y luego sustituidos poco a poco por ese húmedo y parado miembro dilatador de culos.

-¡D-Duele maldita sea aahh!-se quejaba, Arthur le tomaba de las piernas mientras metían ese húmedo y caliente miembro en su interior, nunca se había sentido más raro en su vida.

Cada roce lo siente nítido, primero siente la punta que es más gruesa y luego poco a poco se desliza lo otro.

-Otra reg-la del sexo gay es que el de abajo… nunca la pasa mal.

-¡La estoy pasa-sando horrible maldito homosexual!

-Ya verás que no- le dice arremetiendo un poco, las piernas del mayor tiritan en contra de la cama mientras siente que cada vez que se mueve ese chico algo que lo moja y lo humedece en su entrada, no paraba de gemir, se tapaba la boca y entrecerraba los ojos, más era inútil, la sensación ya no era vacía, tonta y vaga, a cada embestida sentía y deseaba que la próxima fuera más adentro, con más presión. Estaba delirando, seguramente era eso.

A él no podía gustarle el sexo gay, claro que no.

El placer sacudía su cuerpo, Alfred arremetía, lo tenía en cuatro, él no veía nada, sólo tenía su trasero al aire cada vez que entraba, estaba siendo dilatado con su pene, se agachaba más, el placer era verdaderamente inexplicable, se retorcía, gemía y sus paredes anales se contraían con gusto, parecía una perra, no paraba de gemir y vibrar y lo peor es que quería más, sus mejillas eran de un tono rojizo y apenas podía ver como Alfred, quien no se detenía ni un momento lo penetraba como si no hubiera mañana.

Adentro y afuera, sentía el semen de Alfred, sentía sus brazos tomarle la cadera y una de sus manos apretar su polla, parándola más, no podía, sus ojos se entrecerraron y empezó a gemir su nombre ante cada profundo remesón. Todo lo excitaba, se sentía extrañó, malditamente extraño.

Alfred tenía razón, el sexo gay era algo diferente, poco común, estremecedor, desgarrador, su trasero se empezaba a tragar el pene de Alfred quien lo sacaba dejando su glande adentro para volver a empujar y aprovechar de agacharse hasta la altura de Arthur para besar sus rojizos, húmedos y calientes labios de donde caía saliva hacia la almohada, no controlaba los insultos y plegaria por que le dieran más que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Sólo abrió más su ano haciendo que el americano se degustara en gozo, pero la posición cambio, Alfred hizo que se cambiara.

-Ahora por adelante…- susurra con una exquisita voz, Arthur no habla, sólo gime desesperadamente.

-A-Alfred…ahh ahh… is…is so goood…

-Lo sé ¿Te la meto más adentro? ¿Más fuerte? ¿Qui-eres saber…?- se le acercó besándole con suavidad las tetillas ya endurecidas de su pecho -¿Quieres que eyacule en ti, Arthur? Eres mió…

-T-uyooo ahha -gime.

La pausa es irremediable, Arthur gruñe con ferocidad ante la posición cambiada, aún siente la polla de Alfred dura dentro suyo, siente ese líquido salir de su entrada al colchón y nada de eso le importó, dejo de ver eso como un sucio "sexo gay", sino que era el mejor sexo de su vida, Alfred… quería que Alfred se lo follara, más fuerte, sin compasión, sin dulces palabras, no era como una chica, Alfred no era una tímida niñita ni tampoco él, por eso ese sexo era tan poderoso.

-Ahh aah…

-Tomaré eso como un sí…-empujó con más fuerza, el inglés por poco pierde el sentido de la orientación, su polla siente que pronto liberará su esperma, no había nada como estar desnudo siendo cogido por ese americano.

Enserio, nada mejor que el sexo gay.

Arthur estaba hecho un animal y el americano sonrió, era su animal en aquellos momentos.

Las paredes del mayor se cerraban más en el miembro duro dentro de Arthur, Alfred tocaba el cielo y de paso la próstata del mayor quien no gemía normalmente, sus pulmones estaban casi a reventar por su agitada respiración y por el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos, pechos, brazos y caderas, todo ese había sido profanado por el menor, ese gay y puto menor.

Para decir verdad, un poco después de eso se corrieron, Arthur en el vientre del estadounidense que dominaba y Alfred, con un sensual gemido ronco al sentir su miembro deliciosamente apretado en Arthur, el último grito fue el de ese erótico inglés ante el caliente liquido en su interior, fue una experiencia única. Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, no quería aceptarlo, pero al ver la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su compañero no puso evitar suspirar.

-Tu ganas, el sexo gay es bueno.

-¿Qué más?

-Tu pene es bueno….

-¿Qué más?

-¿Qué otra mierda gay quieres que te admita? ¡Esto no cambia nada, tú eres gay Alfred! -se desahogó- Yo… aún soy hetero, esto sólo fue esta noche.

Y se largó de la habitación, dormía en ese internado con Alfred, es verdad, pero en unos cuartos más allá habían puestos y camas para algún otro chico que viniera de visitante. Al siguiente día ignoró a Alfred, al segundo, al tercero, al cuarto y al quinto, pero cuando llegó a su otro viernes el americano se sorprendió al ver para que quería hablarle.

-¿Qué pasa Arthur?

-Sabes…-suspiró algo rojo, no podía estar diciendo eso, su orgullo estaba hecho mierda, pero la verdad era que...-Como que no me quedó claro lo del "sexo gay"

Alfred rió pícaro al ver decir eso al amor de su vida, agarró su culo empujando sus dedos hacia adentro superficialmente haciendo que el inglés tirara un poco la cabeza hacia atrás con placer. -Pues puedo seguir enseñándote de que se trata con gusto pero… con una condición.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta confesar esta mierda para que me vengas con tus infantilidades?

-Sólo escucha, Artie- le sonríe –Te seguiré enseñando de este mundo, claro… pero no soy puto, no me meto con cualquiera, no folló con todos- le tomó con suavidad el rostro.- Sólo estaré contigo cuando seas mi novio, sentirás mi liquido dentro tuyo sólo si te declaras homosexualmente mío…

Arthur tragó grueso, lo ponían en un aprieto, pero al mirarlo se sonrojó junto a él como un… como un "gay novio", pero quizás no era simple sexo, tal vez era mucho más que eso, y así, por ese supuesto "amor" que tuvo decidió ser su novio, y lo bueno es que sólo los novios tienen más de una clase de "sexo gay" a la semana. Arthur y Alfred estaban muy contentos con esas clases, mejor que matemáticas e incluso que biología, el sexo gay debería ser una materia y ellos definitivamente serían unos expertos.

* * *

><p>Y eso, no fue tan bueno el lemon, es que no me explayé casi nada porque hay una amiga media sensible.<p>

Pero pronto haré uno fuerte, se los juro, un lemon lleno de momentos apasionados de Alfred y Arthur.

Y eso, Alfred algún día tenía que pasar a Arthur al lado oscuro.

Además, debe aceptarlo, le gusta que le den por detrás.

Ah, cierto. Pronto pondré el capitulo se "Camp Gay" y "Tatuaje de amor".

PD: Este fic debe de tener errores, ya que no lo revisé, espero no sean muchos. Luego lo haré!


End file.
